ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 614 (25th December 1990)
Plot Ian stops Simon driving off with Steven. He takes Steven out of the van and tells Simon to deliver the order. Ricky hides marmalade in his pocket. Janine tells Pat but she does not believe her. Joan phones Pat and tells her that Mo has gotten worse. Frank drives to Colchester to see her. Disa finds a shelter to hide in. She goes into labour alone. Ian gets in the van with Simon and the pair drive to the catering job. Grant and Phil are furious with Sam for ruining their Christmas plans in Scotland. Simon crashes the van into a field when its brakes fail. Cindy attends church with Steven. Ian fights Simon in the field after regaining consciousness in the van. Grant and Phil find Ricky and Sam in Mo's flat. Pat sends Ricky home while Grant and Phil toss a coin to see who will go to Scotland with Sharon and who will look after Sam. Disa loses consciousness in the shelter. Clyde turns up at church with Kofi; his family are thrilled to see him. Ethel spends Christmas Day with the Fowlers. Ricky invites Phil and Sam over to the B&B for Christmas dinner with them. Ian and Simon return to the Square. Simon tells Cindy he has seen sense and they should go to Devon to stay with her parents. Mark visits Diane at the B&B. Diane goes to kiss Mark but he pulls away. As evening dawns on the Square and residents go to bed, there is a knock on the B&B door. Diane opens it and finds a box on the doorstep. She takes it inside and opens it - it contains a baby. Cast Regular cast *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Eddie - Michael Melia *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Father Christmas - Stewart Harwood Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and front room *23A Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Unknown church *Unknown catholic church *Unknown shelter *Unknown roads and field Notes *This episode was broadcasted at the earlier time of 2:30pm due to the 1990 Christmas Day schedule. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: A special Christmas delivery holds a surprise for Diane. Ian is determined to drive Wicksy away - dead or alive. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns